scared
by Otaku0001
Summary: Max and Ari live with their adopted mom Anna, Anna beats them.Max is pushed into fangs group, will fang find out whats hurting her? Involves some cussing. Fang x Max. NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello all so if you are reading my Oran fan fiction I like to multi task so don't bother me about it :P. Hope you enjoy my fax fiction. oh and sorry if its short)**

Max p.o.v.

"Maximum get your but down here!" Anna screamed. I threw on my jeans a t-shirt and a hoddie to cover up my cuts and bruises. I ran down stairs.," yes ann." "Where's your brother?" she growled. "Getting ready…" I replied. Anna walked up to me "you better hurry home today." I nodded and ran upstairs. "Ari hurry!" I told him. I slipped a t-shirt over his head, grabbed his hand and our bags and we ran out the door. Ok I bet you have a lot of questions well, I will clue you in on a little bit. Ok so Anna is our adopted mom, our dad Jeb died 4 years ago. Ari and I have been living with her for about 3 ½ years ago. Anna beats us severely I take most of it though. Ari is only 8 years old, I'm 15 and have no friends, Ari doesn't have any either. Ok so now you're clued in a little on with the school day. When I got there I took Ari to the third grade teacher and then ran to my first period. First period is English I came in and sat in the back corner. All through English a boy in black was staring at me. It felt like I was being watched all day. After the last bell I ran to go get Ari. We dreaded going home to Anna. When we stepped in the door Anna slammed the door. She grabbed me be the hair and slammed me into the wall. "You little whore" she screamed at me. "Ari run go hide." I said. Anna just waved him off and grabbed a bat. She beat me for an hour telling me I'm an ugly bitch and a whore a failure. She threw a beer bottle at me. She walked over to the couch and was out cold. "Ari can you come help me? Anna crashed on the couch." Ari flew down the stairs and helped up to my room. I pulled shards of glass out of my leg then Ari put on a bandage. "Max can I sleep in here tonight?" "Yha com here buddy" Ari and I curled up and started singing.

There is a castle on a cloud

I like to go there in my sleep

Aren't any floors for me to sweep

Not in my castle on a cloud

There is a room that's full of toys

There are a hundred boys and girls

Nobody shouts or talks too loud

Not in my castle on a cloud

There is a lady all in white

Holds me and sings a lullaby

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch

She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost

I know a place where no one cries

Crying at all is not allowed

Not in my castle on a cloud

Ari was asleep. I looked around my room it was really small I had a bed and a guitar. I had a tiny bathroom with a shower and a closet. My room was too small for me.i slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(hello to my readers how are you all please review enjoy chapter 2)**

Ari p.o.v

"Get up whore" Anna snarled she grabbed my arm and chucked me down the stairs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I landed on my arm. "Ari" Max screamed. "Smack" max came crawling down to me she had on a sweatshirt and some skinny jeans. She picked me up and grabbed our bags. "Max it hurts" I bawled into her shoulder. She stayed silent. Soon we arrived at a hospital I got x rays and a cast.

Max p.o.v

I carried Ari to school and dropped him off in class and went to 2nd period. At lunch I went to Ari's class and took him to lunch with me. That boy from yesterday the one who was staring at me walked up. "Hi max you and I have to work on a project in English together I have to come over to your house and observe and you have to do the same for me." "Ok you can come over tomorrow." Ari was tugging my sleeve. "Max it hurts" tears welling up in his eyes. I picked him up and carried him to the nurse. The dark boy fallowed behind me. Ari got some aspirin. "Can I help you?" I whipped around to the dark boy "come over to my house after school" he turned and went back to the lunch room "Oh I'm fang!" He shouted behind me. I returned to the lunch room and got some food for Ari.

**Time skip After School**

After school I went to pick up Ari, we meet fang in front of the school. He grabbed my hand "come on we need to hurry." "Ari" I screamed. Fang let go my hand I ran over to Ari and picked him up. Ari wrapped his arms around my neck. "Now we can go" I glared at him. we were about ½ way I think then we slowed to a stop meeting 4 people. "Who are they?" A boy with light ginger hair asked. "This is Max and…" "My little brother Ari" I said. "Who are you?" a girl with mocha skin said "I'm nudge this is Iggy you meet fang and these and the twins angle and Gazzy. We are brothers and sisters." I nodded we all started walking. Ari had fallen asleep. When we got there we were greeted be a woman "Hello I'm Dr. Martinez and you are?" "I'm Max and this is Ari." I said shifting the sleeping boy. Fang dragged me up stairs to his room and I put Ari on the bed. "Should I give you a tour?" I just nodded. Fang showed me around his house then we heard someone shouting my name. "MAX… MAX… MAX WHERE ARE YOU… MAX?!" Ari was shouting. I ran to fangs room "What is it sweetie?" he was crying "OH" I said I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug "shhhh its ok Anna's not here." I rocked him back and forth. Angle and Gazzy came over and saw what had happened. Angle lifted her arm up to rub Ari's arm but it spooked us and we flinched. After Ari calmed down he went to play with Angle and Gazzy. Fang and I finished up my ½ of the work tomorrow we would finished his. I took Ari home and when we got in Anna was fuming. She pushed me down to the ground. "So you little slut were you over at a boys house?" I nodded. Anna pulled out a knife and ripped my shit on my stomach she carved FAILURE and on the back she carved more words I have no idea what they were.

**(sorry if its short)**


	3. Chapter 3

I clawed myself up to my room; Ari was sitting on my bed with bandages. I pulled my shredded shirt off and Ari started cry. "Max" he sobbed. "Read it Ari" "she wrote whore, slut, bitch, and useless." He sobbed he bandaged me up and I put on a shirt. "As long as she never dose this to you, I will be ok." He nodded and I pulled him into a hug. He cried himself to sleep. I put him under my bed so if Anna came in she wouldn't see him. I closed my door and went into the small bathroom and showered. The water stung my cuts but it felt good to wash away the blood, dirt and grime. When I got out I threw on some pj's and pulled Ari out from under the bed and plopped him on the bed. I cured up next to him and feel asleep.

Ari P.O.V

"Get up you bitch" Anna grabbed my arm and threw me down the stars there was a sicking crack and I screamed in pain. "Ari" I heard max holler. "Thump" max was getting beaten. She crawled down to me with our bags on her shoulder she picked me up and ran to the hospital. "It's going to be ok Ari" she whispered into me ear. I just sprained it I had to keep it in a sling for about a week. I was crying, "Max it hurts." "Don't worry sweetie I will come and get you at lunch ok." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and ran off to class.

**(Time skip)**

Max P.O.V

After school I ran to go get Ari. "Max" Fang ran up to me. I nodded and kept walking. "Maxie" Ari ran up to me and wrapped himself around my legs. "Hey buddy!" I picked him up and hollered at Fang "come on!" And I broke into a run. When we got home I dropped my bag on the floor and searched every room of the house when I came across the kitchen and found a note.

Dear bitch and mini bitch

There is 50$ dollars around here somewhere I will be gone for 3 days

-Anna

P.S. Max no boys over, you little slut.

My eyes started tearing up. I crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground and walked into Anna's room there was 70$ cash on her bed side table I grabbed the money and tucked it into my pocket and walked to the living room. Ari had my guitar in his hand "Max can you sing to me?" "Yha go get key board. When he came back ok let's do song 012.

We wrote a prelude to our own fairytale.

And bought a parachute at a church rummage sale

And with a mean sewing machine and miles of thread

We sewed the day above L.A. in navy and red.

We round a racetrack through your mom's kitchen chairs

And fought the shadows back down your dark basement stairs.

I lit a match and let it catch to light up the room.

And then you yelled as we beheld an old maroon.

Hot air balloon

I'll be out of my mind

and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon.

So let's spend the afternoon

in a cold hot air balloon.

Leave your jacket behind.

Lean out and touch the tree tops over town.

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down.

la la la la la la

la la la la la la

We drank the great lakes like cold lemonade.

And both got stomach aches sprawled out in the shade.

So bored to death you held your breath and I tried not to yawn.

You make my frown turn upside down and now my worries are gone.

I'll be out of my mind

and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon.

So let's spend the afternoon

in a cold hot air balloon.

Leave your jacket behind

Lean out and touch the tree tops over town.

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down.

I'll be out of my mind

and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon.

So let's spend the afternoon

in a cold hot air balloon.

Leave your jacket behind

Lean out and touch the tree tops over town.

I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down.

Fang had appeared and was clapping "Mind if I join in?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry its short i was grounded for bad grades and blah blah blah aperently its bad to sneak out of the house to go to a party but any way heres chapter 4 enjoy  
**

Fang Ari and I played for hours. Eventually Ari feel asleep during our break at 10:00. I picked Ari up "I'm going to put him in bed" I said to fang and ran upstairs after Air to bed I came back down stairs to a sleeping fang I threw a blanket on him and went to my room.

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked down stairs and was greeted by fang cooking breakfast. "Morning max" he said. I grunted "m'rning" and sat down at the table he gave me a plate and sat down across from me I stared at the food for a while. "It's not going to bite you Max" fang interrupted my thoughts. "Hmm oh Yha thanks" I said grabbing a fork and digging in. Ari's head poked around the corner I motioned him to come out that it was safe. He crept out and sat down next to me fang grabbed him a plate and Ari did the same as me. After breakfast I went upstairs to get ready. I took a shower and then started brushing my hair. After I slipped a tank top and some jeans someone knocked on my door and came in "Max I-" fang started I turned around and he was standing there gaping at all the scars and bruises on my back. "Max who did that to you?!" fang exclaimed. I took out a hoddie and slipped it on. "None of your dam business" I snapped. He put his hands up in surrender "alright sorry I asked." He went back down stairs and I put on my concealer and we left the house. We dropped Ari off at school and then went to ours.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~

Lunch period

I went and sat by myself in the corner like I always did when I heard someone calling me. "MAX" I looked over and it was fang he walked up and asked "Do you want to come sit with me and the others?" I nodded and fallowed him. When we got there nudge jumped up and I flinched. "Hi max did you come to sit with us today that's great. Hey have you meet Ella she's Iggy's girlfriend she's-" fang put his hand over her mouth "Nudge she won't be able to answer you if you don't stop talking." I sat down next to fang and watched them all eat lunch and talk I kinda just blended with the back ground. "RING" the bell to go to next period went off I stood up and left. "HEY MAX" I turned to see fang running after me. "What?" I asked. "Do you want to come over again" I nodded "as long as I can bring Ari." "Great I will meet you at Ari's class." He turned and waved running to next period.


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document h

After class I ran to Ari's class room and fang was there with Ari. "MAX" Ari ran over and leapt into a hug. I caught him and asked "Hey Ari how was school?" he smiled "It was great angle and Gazzy played with me today!" he cheered then whispered "I finally have friends!" I nodded and smiled. Fang came over and took my hand after I set Ari down. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we left. We met the rest of the gang in front of the school. "oh yay max did decide to come pay up Iggy!" nudge exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Once we arrived at fang's house we all through our stuff by the door. Ari, Angle and Gazzy ran off to who knows where and fang dragged me to the back yard. It was amazing they had a beautiful garden with a koi pond. We sat next to the pond and gazed at the fish. Finally fang broke the silence "their beautiful aren't they?" I nodded and said "Yes they are." fang looked up to me and said "just like you." I blushed a deep red and smiled. That was the first time I was told anything positive about myself. "Really?" I asked "You really think I'm beautiful?" he nodded and I hugged him. I cried tears of joy and whispered "thank you." We sat there till sunset me wrapped in his arms. Ari came out and tugged on my sleeve "Max its getting late we should probably go home." I nodded in agreement and stood up. "I will walk you home," fang stated.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

MAX P.O.V

We got home and I hugged fang goodbye just as Ari opened the door. Suddenly an angry Anna flew through the door "you little slut!" she said and slapped me. Ari slipped inside and ran upstairs to hide. "What the hell!?" fang exclaimed "you can't hit her" Anna punched my nose and I felt a gush of blood come out "I WILL DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT TO HER!" she screamed at fang. Then she grabbed me by my hair and pulled me inside. And started hitting me and kicking me till I coughed up blood. She kicked me again really hard in the ribs and I heard a sicking "CRACK." Welp I guess I have a broken rib or two now. She grabbed a knife and started slashing my back. I bit my lip not wanting to let her hear my pain. After a few more minutes I blacked out from blood loss.

FANG P.O.V

I looked through the window to see what happened to max and saw that awful women slashing her back. I looked around the room and saw blood stains all over the carpet. I looked back over to max and saw she blacked out and the women beating her just kept going. I saw ari poke his head in from around the corner he was crying. I walked over to the door and opened it silently and walked up behind the women hitting max and picked up an empty beer bottle off the ground and swung it. I hit the women in the head and she blacked out instantly. I motioned Ari to come out and when he did I bent down to his height "go get yours and max's things we are leaving." He ran up the stairs and was back in a matter of minutes with two duffle bags and maxes guitar and his keyboard I picked up the unconscious max and we left.

When we got home I went and found mom and showed her max Ari already tending to her wounds. Mom being a doctor and all helped Ari as I explained what happened. "I'm calling the police and they are staying with us." She said going to get the phone I told Ari to go tell Gazzy and angle he would be staying with us. He nodded and ran off to go play. I carried max up to the guest bedroom and put her on the bed. Then I went and got hers and Ari's stuff and took it up to their room.

ere...


	6. Chapter 6

Max P.O.V

I woke up in a different room one not mine. the wounds inflicted by Anna had been wrapped and i think I even had stitches in my back.I got up and opened the door to and saw a hall way. Fang's hallway. I went out and snuck downstairs. I saw Ari Angle and Gazzy playing out in the back yard and Fang and Iggy sitting in the hammock like swing on the porch. I walked out and sat down next to Fang. "oh good your awake does anything hurt?" he asked. I shook my head I had built up a high pain tolerance from anna's abuse. he nodded "good." I looked over and saw Gazzy and angle climbing down from a tree. Ari was waiting at the bottom. Ari had a fear of heights because Anna would throw him from the stairs when he was younger. Iggy got up to help Angle who got stuck at the top of the tree. Ari looked over and saw me and Fang. He ran over and jumped on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Max your awake!" he was so happy "Max i don't want to go back to Anna." fang nodded "yah you can't go back there I wont let you I almost called the police but Ari wouldn't let me." i sighed "Ari we ave to go back she will hun us down nd beat us half to death if we leave." I said frowning. 'just like last time' I thought. Ari pouted "yah your right." we got up to leave. Fang got up and stood in front of me "If you leave I will call the police and have that terrible woman arrested." "Go ahead," I said pushing past him carrying Ari on my back. I started walking home and Ari had cried. we were about half way home when I heard him whisper "I'm sorry Max I'm sorry she hurts you and that i can't help." I set him down on the ground and bent down to him "Ari it's not your fault you help me to the best of your ability." I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. I lifted him back on to my back and started walking again. when we got home I snuck into the house and saw anna asleep on the ground with some random guy. i rolled my eyes and haled Ari upstairs to my room. we both slept in my bed that night.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

Anna and that guy who was asleep with her on the floor woke me up. "hey bitch make me some breackfast." Anna sahouted in my ear. Ari was curled up in the corner of the bed still asleep. i got up and went down stairs and started cooking. After i put the eggs and baccon on a plate anna came up from behind with a hot pan and held it up to my back and burned me. i let out a blood curtling scream. Ari ran into the kitchen seeing me on the floor crying and Anna and that guy eating the food i cooked. Ari started pulling me up to my room and took the house phone up with us. He fixed my burn and called fang. At this point i blacked out from pain but when i awoke i was in the hospital with variouse tubes and cords hooked up to me. Fang and Ari were waiting by the bed."hey guys" i croaked. "MAX" the shouted and hugged me. i hugged back. fang said "max you are never going back to Anna's she is down at the police station she has been aressted for child abuse."

A/N: dun dun dun hope you guys like it sorry for the second cliff hangger i just got stuck at this part i will hopfully get to it soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hooray i finally did updated sorry i took so long i was having school issues and friend drama but I'm back!

Max P.O.V

"What" i gasped. "You never have to go back to Anna's she cant hurt you or Ari anymore," Fang repeated. "No! no no no no no no! Now we will have to go back to the orphanage and Ari will be taken away and-" i was cut off by fang kissing me. HE KISSED ME! I blushed and mumbled "sorry." He hugged me "It's alright Max and no one is sending you back to the orphanage and no one is taking Ari away." I gave him a confused look "What?" He nodded "until you are 18 said you could live with us." I smiled and threw my arms around him "That's great."

~Time skip to when Max is out of the hospital~

Ari and Gazzy shared a room and i had mine at the end of the hall right next to Fangs. I like living here it was nice not to live in constant fear. I tucked in Gazzy Ari and Angle and went to my room to go to sleep. It was the first night i would be sleeping in Fang's house. I threw on my plaid Pj pants and a red V-neck T-shirt. I crawled into bed and feel asleep. i started dreaming that i was back at Anna's and she was beating me and Ari. Suddenly i woke up screaming with fang leaning over me "Max wake up" he said shaking me. I leaped into Fangs arms and started sobbing. he let my cry into his chest and comforted me. When i finished crying he pushed me back so he could look at me and asked "are you OK?" I shook my head "Dose it look like I'm OK?" i asked in a sarcastic tone. he smirked "are you ok now?" I gave a small smile and nodded he let me go and started getting up. I grabbed his sleeve "Don't go ... please?" he nodded and sat back down warping his arms around me. Pretty soon i was asleep.

A/N: I kown this is short but i updated so HA i hope you guys enjoy the little fluff i added at the end of this chapter. This story is still not over so dont stop reading or reviewing i love the reviews they motivate me to keep writing! oh and to any Anime fans out there i have started a hetalia fan fic its and AustriaxOC so if you love Austria please come read it!~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers! I'm back i know i have taken awhial to update but i am now see this guy i like told me he liked me so i am super happy and i was so happy i decided i will update for you guys ok so on with the story!

Max P.O.V

i woke up warped in fangs arms he was asleep. i was blushing like crazy. the memories of last night flooded into my head. I heard fang mumble "morning max" i blushed as he hugged me tighter. "morning fang" i whispered. he slowly opened his eyes and s,=miled at me. i gave him a shy smile as i heard some one knock on my door then enter. "come on love birds wake up made breakfast." it was Iggy. Fang sat up and glared at him. Iggy just smirked "see you guys down stairs". I sat up as he left. fang got up and left soon after. i got ready and went down stairs. when i got down to the kitchen Nudge, Ella, and Angle were smiling like loons and Ari was glaring at fang . I sat down next to ari and he crawled on to my lap and warped his arms around me protectively and continued to glare at fang. we ate breakfast and then went about our day Ari, Angle and Gazzy played in the back yard and fang and i sat out side in the hammock and watched. Iggy took Ella out on a date. Nudge went shoping with some friends and wont be back for awhile.

A/N: this chapter is kinda just a fluffy filler chapter sorry but at least i gave you guys something to read i will update again soon bye~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey all you wonder full readers i just want to give a couple of shout outs to all the wonderful reviews you guys have given me they make me so happy!~**

**shout outs: AinsleyWright, Miss Fallen-Talent ,MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA,lexipepsi99 , Clara**

Fang P.O.V

I was so glad I mostly had max to myself I didn't know where every one is but I really don't care max and I are just sitting together on the back porch watching the kids play.

max had curled up next to me and was starting to nod off.

I wrapped an arm around her and she wrested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and set my head on hers. Ari Angle and Gazzy ran up.

"Max we are hungry can we have lunch?" they asked in unison.

max sat up and nodded yawning, "Yah sure lets go make sandwiches."

she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen and we made lunch for the kids in silences.

Max set the food on the table and I went to get the kids.

Ari sat on maxes lap again and angle and gazzy sat next to each other.

"thanks for lunch max." they said with a smile.

"Thank fang to he did most of the work," she said with a smile.

At that particular moment Nudge burst into the room collapsing to the floor crying, "It's Terrible Guys just absolutely terrible!" she sobbed.

max looked at her questioningly "what is it nudge what's wrong?"

Nudge looked up at her tears cascading down her cheeks "Anna escaped jail and now shes coming after you and Ari!" she sobbed.

A look of horror crossed max and Ari's face.

**A/N: hey guys sorry about the cliff hanger but I like to keep you guys on your toes so yha keep reading and reviewing and I will try to update more often school can be hard and I just finished this really big report test thingy so hopfuly I will have more time on my hands to update. So hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:hey all my lovly readers how are are you all im so glad to be back and writeing im having some writers block though any suggestions? oh and after i finish this story i might start another one and i want it to be an iggy x oc i have many oc's but i am having a contest make your own oc and i weill put it in my next story just write name age discription and personality and i will pick a winner the winner will be fetured in my next story~**  
...

MAX P.O.V

"Anna ... escape... coming ... you and Ari.." that's all I heard fear spread through my body all the times she beat me ran through my head. I put my hands up to my head and fell to the ground.

"No" I whispered, "no she can't ... no more," tears fell down my face.

I felt some one sit me up and wrap their arms around me.

"It's ok max I will take you some where safe where she can't get you," It was fang.

I wrapped my arms around him and fisted his shirt.

"Don't let her get Ari, please" I sobbed.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back "I won't let her get you or him max I promise."

I cried into his shirt for an hour remembering all the times I she had hurt me.

Nudge comforted Ari and the other two went to go call Iggy and Dr. Martinez.

when I finally calmed down every one was home in the kitchen and a police officer had arrived.

"We are going to take you all to a safe house far from here you can come back once we capture Anna Walker" the police officer said.

we all nodded and went to gathered our things.

Once every one was ready to leave we piled into the car and were lead to an airport given tickets to Washington and an address for where we would be living for awhile.

**A/N: sorry its so short guys but its better than nothing right any way I have finals this week and after that ! week of school than summer and I will be free and I will update more! I swear though its like the teachers just like giving us huge projects befor test I hate it! well hope you guys liked this chapter bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:hey all you lovly readers sorry i haven't updated in forever but summer is here now so hopefully i will be updating more offten enjoy the chapter**

Max P.O.V

we arrived in washington at a beautiful farm house.

My room is right next fangs and Ari's room is right across te hall from me.

when we got there we all started to unpack.

I was in my rooom put the little clothing i had away when fang came in.

He tried to sneak up on me from behind.

Unfortunetly for him i was not expecting this and elbowed him in the nose

"Damn it max that hurt!" he said holding his nose to stop the bleedig

"sorry fang jst don't sneak up on me." i apoligized

"anyway i came to get you every one is down stairs waiting." he said changing the subject

"Why are they waiting for me?"

"because there is somthing has somthing to tell us."

i nodded and we went down stairs.

Every one was waiting in the living room

"hey guys wh did you need me?" i asked.

"Well max everyone eles allready knows you all are going to start school." said

i gave her a blank stare "why?"

"because you need an education there is a private school with in walking distance from here you will start tomorrow." She said leaving the room befor i could get angery at her.

I stormed out of the room up to my room.

I slamed the door shut and therw my self on my bed.

a few minutes later fang came in.

"Max"

"What?" i spat at him

"Why don'T you want to go to scool?" hw asked sitting down next to me.

"Because it is a new place what if i become the outcast again or get picked on?" i started to get all teary eyed.

"max you won't be outcast you will have me and if you get picked on i will be there for you it will be ok." he said hugging me

I nodded and hugged him back "thanks fang."

**AN: ok guys im leaving you with a cliff hanger so yeah i will update soon please leave a review bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hello my awesomely amazing readers sorry its been so long i have been super lazy lately so yeah any way here the next chapter**

****MAX P.O.V

I was curled up in bed next to fang.

Ever since Ari and i started living with him and is family i have been sleeping in the same bed as him he keeps the nightmares away.

Today is our first day of school and im trying to avoid it at all cost.

Iggy came to wake us up.

"Rise in shine you two we got school" he screams as he walked in.

Fang sat up and i just pulled the blankets over my head.

Iggy leaned down and whisoered "IF you don't get up right now i will go get a bucket of water and dump it on you"

I reluctently sat up and rolled out of bed and glared t him.

he walked away smirking.

Fang went to his room to get ready

I wore a black t shirt some skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

I went down stairs to see Iggy and ella making breakfast angel gazzy and Ari were sittin and waiting for food nudge and fang have yet to come down.

i sat down next to Ari and he crawled up into my lap.

he always been clingy i was they only person he had for a long time.

i don't think he liked that i was hanging out with fang a lot.

Iggy and ella gave everyone some food.

fang came down and smiled at me as he sat down.

after we all ate we left for school.

we were greeted by a tall brunnet and a short red headed girl.

the brunnet spoke first "Ah you all must be the new sudents i'm miss donnaven and this is lisa hre are your scheduals and lisa will show you around." with that she left.

the red head whom i assume is lisa spoke "here i will show you your classrooms."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment~**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hey guy I'm updateing I have started typeing on my tablet sorry for any misspellings scince I figured out how to tyep on my tablet I will hopefully be updateing more offten anyway enjoy the chapter

Max pov

The red head named lisa showed us around the school. She threw herself at fang every 5 minutes. It was really starting to tick me off. Fang noticed this and took my hand intertwining our fingers. I calmed down a little and gave him a small smile. Soon we finished the tour and went to our classes iggy and fang were together in ome class whail I was stuck by mysaelf in another. At lunch I went to go find fang and iggy to meet up with the rest of the group. I saw iggy and ella walkimg down the hall hand in hand going to go get nudge who had gazzy and angle with her. I told them I would go get ari and find fang and meet them in the library. I walked to ari's class with a smile. I grabed ari and we went to go find fang. We walked through the partly crowded hall way looking for him. I saw him talking to a girl so i grabed ari's hand and ran up to him. As i ran i saw the girl pin fang against the wall and kiss him. The girl was lisa. My eyes widen in horro and i droped aris hand tears formed in my eyes and i turned to run away. I heard fang call after me. I didn't care I just kept running.

Ari's pov

Max came and got me from class for lunch. We were going to go find fang. I didn't like him that much but he made max happy so I will just silently hate him. Suddenly max let go of my hand. I looked up at her. Her eyes widen and I fallowed her gaze. I saw fang lip locked with another girl. My anger flared and max turned and ran. I walked up to fang. He shoved the girl off and called after max. Max kept running . I grabed his hand and glared at him.

'What the hell was that?!' I asked

'Lisa forced herself on me.' He stated.

I glared at him

'Please ari help me find max so I can explain I don't like lisa I like max.' He begged

I thoght for a moment and nodded. 'You have to promise to not hurt her.'

He nodded 'I would never dream of it.'

I took his hand to fallow max.

~20min of searching later~

We found max cruled up under a tree crying.

I let fang sit down with max and I went away so I couldn't hear them.

Max pov

I ran from fang and cruled up under a tree to cry. After a whial I herd some one apparoch me. I looked up and saw fang.

'What do you want.' I spat.

He sat down next to me 'i want to explain.'

I rubbed the tears from my eyes 'well I'm listening.'

He explaind every thing that happened. I sat silently for a moment. 'I gess I forgive you fang.'

He smiled amd pulled me into a hug. 'Good besides I love you max nobody eles.'

I smiled and leand up to kiss him 'i love you to fang.' I whispered crashing my lips into his.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone I am alive and have not die yet look I updated finnaly sorry I took so long I started some other storys and on one of them I got a really mean comment and it just made me sink further down into my depression any way I apoligize in advance for any and all mispelling and grammer mistakes I am awfull at it and typeing on an I pad is hard I am makeing a new rule as well no flames ok guy I am posting this on all my storys I will not accept it it is not cool and it hurts I only accept constructive critisiam.

Angle pov

I fallowed max as she ran from fang. I wanted to see how the all played out. I saw max sit down and cry. I felt bad but I climbed up a tree and sat and watched soon fang and ari appeared fang went to talk to max and ari was walking towards the tree I was in. I hooked my legs around a branch and swung down pulling him up with me.

'Who- angel? Why did you pull me up here?' He asked

IN smirked 'you wanna see what fang and max are doing to right?' Inasked

He looked at me for a moment then nodded. I pointed towards max and we bolth watched.

'What are They saying?' He asked.

I smirked lucky for us I am a great lip reader. 'Fang just told max he loves her and max said she loves him.'

Ari and I turned away as They started kissing. 'How did you know what They are saying?' He asked

'I can read lips.' I smirked

He grinned 'thats pretty cool angel.'

I nodded. We looked over and saw max and fang getting up to meet us in the lunch room. I took ari's hand and jumped down and we ran to the lunch room. We beat max and fang.

Max pov

After I calmed down fang and I headed to the lunch room. We saw two small figures dart to the lunch room. Fang and i walked to the lunch room and saw the flock sitting together we walked over and sat down. Iggy was talking to ella nudge was chattering about something to gazzy and angle and ari were laughing about something. I looked at all of us sitting here together and smiled.

'This is what its like to have friends.' I thought to my self and smiled. 'I think i could get used to this.' Fang looked at me. 'Whats got you so happy?' He asked.

I grinned 'i have friends.' I hugged him.

A/N:hey all i know short chap i sorry Any way hope you liked it please leave a comment oh yeah and i want to give a shout out to AinsleyWright thanks for always leaving a commet i really apperciate it its fantastic


	15. Chapter 15

MAX P.O.V

~After luch~

Every one left for there classes.

Fang and Iggy had a class on the other end of the school. So i was walking towards my class alone. I kept my head down and my hair covered my face. I bumped into some one and fell backward droping all my books on the ground.

'Oh im sorry. here let me help you.' i heard some one say to me.

I looked up and saw a tall blond boy. bend down grabing my books. he helped me up and smiled at me.

'I'm dylan.' he said

I nodded 'Max'

he nodded still grining at me. it was creepy.

'so max what class are you going to?' h asked

I looked at my classes list 'chemistry.'

his smiled brightened. 'me too. could i walk you to class?'

I shrugged and he took my hand leading me down the hall. i wiggled out of his grasp and tried to keep with him. soon we got to our class and he dragged me to the seat next to him. he was about to say something to me but the teacher came in and class started.

~after class~

Dylan and i were the last to leave.

'so max what do you have next?' he asked

'i have music.' i answered tonelessly.

'cool let me walk you there.' he said grabbing my hnd befor i could answer.

I pulled my hand out of his grasp again and kept walking. when we got there fang was waiting outside for me. i walked up and stood infront of him. he smiled and looped his arms around me. I leaned on him.

' so max how was class?' he asked'

'it was good. made a friend.' i mummbled.

I turned to point to Dylan. he looked disapointed but shook hands with fang.

'Hi i'm dylan.' he greeted.

fang nodded 'I'm fang.'

the nodded to each other and left and fang and i went into music class.

During class we all had to split up into groups of 2 and sing a song. we can sing whatever we want. today we had to pick the song and we had to preform it tomorrow. fang and i picked demons by imagine dragons. the teacher said the two who get the highest grade will preform infront of the school. fang was really excited abou this but i wasn't. After class we gathered up the flock and went home

A/N: hey guys i updated i had help getting the idea of bringing Dylan into the story form E lie Awesome. hope you like the chapter


End file.
